


Escape the Night

by FandomsAreLifex_x



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan and Phil Go Outside, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Spoilers, M/M, Multi, No Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts Spoilers, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLifex_x/pseuds/FandomsAreLifex_x
Summary: After





	Escape the Night

Chapter One

Dan's POV

"Alright, what's our idea?"

"We could do a makeup challenge?" Phil suggests, shrugging.

"Everyone would die if we did that." I giggled.

We both discuss more ideas of videos when our doorbell rings. We look at each other. 

"You get it."

"No you get it."

"I dont have legs."

"I'm gay."

"I'm gayer."

"Is that a challenge?"

The doorbell rings again.

I look at Phil with puppy eyes. He sighs and stands up.

"Fiiiiineeeee." He smirks and walks to the door.

He comes back with a confused look on his face and a letter.

"Someone in a hood gave this to me.

"Well that's always a good sign." I say sarcastically. He starts to open the letter.

"Wait! What if the ink is poisoned!"

"Dan, it's just a letter calm down. I'm not gonna eat it." I let him open it.

He opens it and reads the letter.

"Hello dear friend. You may not know me well but I would be delighted if you came to my evening party. There will be plenty of food and it will be spacious enough for when you want to be alone, you can. They will be here to pick you up tomorrow at 8:30pm. Do not bring any phones, or any electronic devices that are from the present. It will not work. Only bring what is in the package, or there will be consequences. As long as you follow those rules, have fun and I will see you there."

I stand up. "Who's it from? And what package-"

The doorbell rings again. We look at each other.

"You get it." Phil says quickly. 

I walk to do the door slowly and peek into the peephole. There was no one there. I open the door and look down. 

There were two boxes.

_Phillip._

_Daniel._

I pick them up slowly and close the door. I put the two boxes on the table.

We both just stared at each other and the boxes for a moment. I go to the kitchen to grab a knife. 

"Step back."

He does and I open the box and slowly and with caution. It was clothes. A brown suit with polka dots and black pair of shoes.

Phil opens his box and he had the same suit and shoes. 

We both look at each other and we both have the same thought.

We put the suits on. They look nice. 

"So." Phil stands up, "Should we go?"

"As long as other people will go, yeah." 

The next day a knock comes on the door. Phil is in his suit already.

"DAN HURRY UP THEY'RE HERE!"

I runs downstairs and put on my shoe.

"Okay I'm ready." Phil roll my eyes and opens the door. 

"Good evening Mr.Lester and Mr.Howell. I have come to take you to the party. Please be aware that no technology will be allowed."

"We left our phones."

"Good." The butler holds out their hands. 

"Take my hand."

We both slowly grab one hand each.

"Close your eyes, tightly."

They grip tighter. I shut my eyes tightly and I feel the room spinning. It feels like forever before the butler says

"We're here."


End file.
